


Fantasies

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Breeding Kink, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: Dean gets lost in thought with his fantasies.





	Fantasies

Cas could feel Dean’s large hands roaming every inch of his body. He could hear the erotic words Dean growls into his ear which makes him shiver with anticipation. He feels vulnerable in this position, but he trusts Dean. He trusts him with his whole heart so much it hurts, but he isn’t afraid. Far from it.

“Stay with me, sweetheart,” Dean breathed out into Cas’ ear. The omega shivered again and grinned up at his mate. He reached out to cup his cheek and look into those emerald eyes. The alpha ducked his head to start sucking on Cas’ neck. “Mine,” he growled. He gripped Cas’ hips tightly and left a few dark spots on his pale neck. Cas could feel the rough denim of Dean’s jeans scraping against his naked body. The alpha was on full control, and Cas loved it.

“What are you going to do to me?” Cas bit his lip and looked up at Dean through his thick eyelashes.

Dean breathed in deeply at the innocent look on the omega’s face. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to keep fucking you until you’re big and round with my pups.” He shuddered just by thinking about it. His mate pregnant with their pups. He wanted it all.

“Why?” Cas whimpered, wanting that fantasy as well.

“I want people to know I’m the  _ one  _ who put that pup inside of you.” Dean reached a hand in between Cas’ legs and felt all the slick running down his thighs. Just by the alpha’s words. He wondered how wet he could get once Dean starts fucking him. He placed a possessive hand on Cas’ belly and started to rub the soft tummy.

Cas shuddered and squirmed. He didn’t know if he wanted to squirm away from the touch or push into it. He was ticklish but loved when Dean rubbed his tummy at the thought of being pregnant. The way the alpha will get possessive over his mate. There was no doubt Dean would brag about it to his friends. The thought made Cas blush. His alpha was such a cocky bastard. At least he was a good alpha, and that’s the important thing to Cas. Dean would be a great father to their pups.

He was ripped away from his thoughts when he felt Dean rub a dry finger against his leaking hole. Cas shuddered again and bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan. He wanted to keep hearing Dean. Hear him talk about what he was going to do to the omega. “Alpha,” Cas moaned quietly. “Please keep talking. I wanna hear you…” he panted. His small hands clenched into tight fists.

Dean was taken back from the request. His brain was a bit fuzzy, and he looked like a lost pup at the suggestion. He was confused and it took a whole few seconds for him to get what Cas meant. His face broke into a mischievous grin. “After the first pup comes I’m going to knock you up again. I’m going to do it again and again and again.” Dean’s eyes flashed red, and he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. “I’m going to keep you full of my cum tonight. I’ll knot you at least three times before I even let you rest.”

They both knew Dean kept his promises. Last time Cas could barely walk from being knitted twice in the same day. A day he wasn’t in heat. Now that his alpha was going for three Cas feared he would need to take time off his job. Another bigger part of himself felt excited. He loved pleasuring his alpha in anyway possible.

Dean nudged Cas’ legs apart and pushed two fingers inside the omega. He barely stretched him out before pulling his fingers out. Cas loved the pain mixed in with the pleasure, and he was still open from yesterday anyway. He was vibrating with anticipation as Dean lifted his legs to display his hole. The alpha guided himself to his mate’s entrance and groaned at the heat surrounding his cock. It always felt amazing pushing into Cas.

“I can’t wait to see you so big with my pups, beautiful,” Dean whispered lovingly. He patted Cas’ cheek gently and brought him in for a kiss. He eagerly kissed back and riled the alpha up by clenching around his cock. Dean broke the kiss with a moan and gripped the bedsheets.

Cas giggled. “Come on, alpha. Fuck me! Don’t you want to knock me up?”

That made Dean move almost immediately. The alpha growled as he gripped Cas’ hips and slammed into him. The force of his thrusts made the headboard smack against the wall and Cas couldn’t keep his moans in anymore. He was so lost in the pleasure he barely heard what Dean was saying. His initial guess was the alpha wanting to breed him. His foggy mind cleared up a bit as he looked up into those green eyes.

“I love you so much, my omega. I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you and our pups happy.” At this point, Dean was declaring his love, and it made Cas cry from pleasure and joy. He couldn’t respond because the alpha’s thrusts knocked the wind of his chest. He was having trouble breathing and merely responded with a kiss go stifle the last of Dean’s confession.

“Ah! Alpha!” Cas moaned as he came in between their sweaty bodies. He slumped on the bed and a second later felt Dean’s knot tie them together. His eyes closed as his alpha shifted their position. He snuggled towards Dean’s chest and felt content on sleeping on top of him.

“You think we’ll ever have twins?” The question felt like it was being asked in the end of a tunnel. Cas tried his hardest to respond.

“I don’t know…”

“I want twins.”

“Okay.”

“I still need to knot you two more times.”

“I’m tired, Dean. Shhh…” Cas lifted his hand to cover Dean’s mouth.

Dean laughed and decided to let Cas off the hook this time. He rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. “Okay. Sleep well. Love you.”

“I love you too, alpha.”


End file.
